warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancelot
Introduction Lancelot is a heavy bot released alongside Gareth and Galahad. It features a fixed frontal shield as well as a Rush ability. Lancelot comes equipped with many special abilities, which makes it an extremely powerful robot in battle. Its Rush Mode can be activated to quickly close in on opponents or for retreat, and its fixed physical shields can block most non-explosive projectiles. Similar to the Raijin, a Lancelot’s shield is actually composed of three separate pieces which can each be blown off separately. Armament The Lancelot has 1 × heavy slot and 2 × medium hardpoints, providing the potential for high damage output. Equipping it with a Thunder and 2 × Tarans or Orkans makes it a devastating knife fighter. Mid-range builds such as one Trident and two Tulumbas can also be effective. However, it is recommended to build the Lancelot as a knife fighter instead, in order to gain full use of its abilities and shields. Weaknesses Due to the three-piece physical shield, it is extremely vulnerable to splash damage. A single rocket can potentially deal 4 × normal damage if the splash damage hits all three shields and the main robot. Please note that this still only does the regular rocket damage to the main health of the robot, but it means you can destroy the physical shields much faster with splash damage than against a single physical shield bot such as the Galahad. Despite its intimidating appearance, Lancelot’s size is its main flaw. Its extremely wide and large surface area makes it easy for homing missiles to land a hit. Aphids can be extremely effective against Lancelot when not in Rush Mode, as its slow speed makes it too slow to run away from hit and run robots. Even Spirals are effective to an extent. Although wall-hugging is usually a good counter to homing missiles, Lancelot’s surface area still acts as a net, catching most missiles anyway. Splash damage weapons such as the Tulumbas are also very effective at hitting such a large target. Due to these, Lancelot must make full use of its Rush Mode, moving between cover and escaping harm’s way. The Lancelot was designed to counter Rhinos, which it is successful at. It has similar firepower to a Rhino, with similar health and speed (when in Rush). Unlike the Rhino, the Lancelot has a shield active at all times. This way, the Lancelot simply has to face the direction of fire to block the damage instead of having to deactivate the shield in order to move, which is the case of both the Rhino and Raijin. As a result, many top players consider the Lancelot to be on par with the Rhino. However, the Rhino is a better beacon capturer, due to it having access to its speed boost at all times. Trivia *Lancelot, Galahad and Gareth have been officially dubbed The Knights of Camelot. *Unofficially, they are known as the BritBots. *Due to its large size, Lancelot has been unofficially dubbed “Chubby” or “Chubs” by Youtuber Adrian Chong, and subsequently, by the entire community. *The Lancelot is one of five robots to have a built-in physical shield, the other four being the Rhino, Raijin, Galahad and Gareth. *The Lancelot is the only robot with a built-in *physical* shield that is not affected by an ability. *Most likely named after Sir Lancelot (Sir Lancelot du Lac), one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. Upgrades Category:Robot Category:Heavy Robot Category:BritBot Category:Physical shield